


the silence of the siren

by thegreatmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Halloween Challenge, Legends, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon
Summary: come in, explore the legends of the sea and all of her secrets





	the silence of the siren

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something for halloween! i don't do horror so this is what i could come up with hehe. happy halloween!
> 
> to put you in the mood i recommend listening to [this album](https://open.spotify.com/album/7vkB7oM7WhOQiwlqjx9eFm?si=uFWpVWdhS8KK5-xGshjmgw)
> 
> xx  
sol

The sea is an untamed lady and it wrecks ships apart as it is her wish. She will force great navies to shore, and perhaps guard safely a lonesome boat, but its nature is unpredictable by the wisest of them. Some will say it was the skies that dictated how the sea will be, as their rain pours over her and their winds cause turmoil never seen. Others will argue it is the earth, creating waves the size of castles that wipe out entire islands in the blink of an eye. The ones who know the truth will chuckle at those ideas. Ask them what is their knowledge of tempests, hurricanes and windless air. The wise and old will have tales on the matter that the young and astute will tell.

Before daring to ask the question for those who pay, there’s a journey set ahead for adventurers to find. They live in small cabins lifted above the sea, on islands crossed by salty rivers and lakes. If you wish to go across islands, there is either the unsteady bridges that stood high connecting tree tops or small boats to go through their dark waters. There is no way to cross them by earth. To get there, you follow the Sirius star almost where sky meets sea. Be careful not to go to the edge of the world. We wouldn’t want you falling off. You may face sea monsters on the way, but this is the only path possible to find the unnamed archipelago. Do not try to name it when getting there. Names are for boats and ships, built by men. Islands are from the sea. Their folk won’t want to upset their faithful lady by naming her children.

Before setting sale, there are things to be taken care of, and sharp seamen will know the smallest ship with the smallest crew are always for the best. There are not many people in those islands and they allow even less to enter their domains. Carry yourself light but with preciousnesses, always keep an eye to the skies. It might not be the one that dictates the sea, but the sky certainly guides mortals through it. Do not forget that the journey is long and will depend on the very same thing you plan on uncovering. Once your foot is set there, the trials won’t be over.

For two fortnights you will carry on the sea, being on the verge of losing hope. The sea will be hard on you, with constant summer storms that last a few minutes but generated chaos for the days to come. The lack of food will start spreading through everyone as an infection. Did you forget to buy oranges? Oh my dear, I think you perhaps have scurvy… Yet, you don’t give up, do you? Knowledge is power, you’re more than correct, and what is more empowering than to know about the one who rules over all?

The rocking of the ships will remain for days. The nights will be cold while the days hot, and no wonder people will start to die from fever and lack of food. You, however, shall remain well. You should survive till the end. “This is a test.” A whisper will leave your lips, voice rough from the lack of water and constant sunlight. You’ll lower your head over the ship’s border so you’ll look in the face of your current enemy and seeing only your own reflection. “This is a test, but I shall pass and I shall know what your secret is.”

There won’t be a way to be sure, but when you turn your head, you’ll hear the wind murmuring in your ear, with a soft tickling voice: “Don’t you think it’s unfair you know of us and we know nothing of you?”

In shock, you’ll look at the sea and see only the sunlight reflecting on it.

The journey will reach an end as you spot the unnamed islands. The crew will prepare a small boat and you will start sailing on your own, to the swamps in the archipelago.

No one knows who is inside it, but the ones who live there can recognize an outsider instantly. People will go out of their weak swinging wooden houses to see the stranger sailing through. Look at their faces, try to find some pattern or familiarity. That’s an impossible task. You would never be able to find it. There is no rule for the children of the sea and so they come in various shapes, forms and ages. One thing they have in common, the eyes of distrust over a new said conqueror entering their free land.

The gases released by the dark swamp might be intoxicating and, for that, you will need to put a wet towel over your nose. Noise of crackling wood is constant, what may make you turn around with alarm. There will be nothing there, except a slight tremble in the water. No waves or wind ever invade the domain, for the tall trees in the islands cover every bit of sunlight and foreign air, and their roots deep into the islands and water don’t let any wave cross their path. Keep paddling, remember you can’t look at the islanders in the eyes. By some chance, you may see white orbs in between the trees’ external roots or on their branches, but do look away.

The last house of the village will appear, the newest one, decorated with seashells and translucent details. It stands out in the middle of archaic architecture and dark colors, having a wind prop made of glass that moved according to the air flow.

Take your boots and let them on your boat. Slowly, put your left foot on the humid wooden balcony, followed by the right foot. Before you knock on the door, it will crack slightly, even if nothing but darkness comes from it. A low voice from someone who hasn’t spoken in a while will be heard: “Who wishes to come into the sea's domains?”

He will ask you who you are, make sure you don’t lie. Then request from you thee precious things you will be hesitant to abide. Before you go he will offer you a story, a tale, on how he came to become a servant of the sea. To deny a good legend is one of the most profound crimes for seamen. You will sit, take a glass of rum, and listen to the young men take you to the biggest travel in your life, and yet you won’t have moved one inch further from the island you were.  
  


༄༄༄

Back in the days and fewer were the children of the sea, a ship went by the Crooked Abyss. That was an eventful thing to happen, for the abyss was of the deepest profundity, and everyone knew the bigger the depth, the bigger the monster. No one was sure of what lived down there, but it wasn’t any sea creature ever recorded by books or travel logs. There were bawling noises, almost melodic ones, that were heard from the ones who ventured nearby, and the wreckages that no natural disaster could have caused. Several tales, from krakens to serpents, were shared throughout the seven seas and yet none of them reached the true reality, as no one came alive from meeting the creature.

Besides the enormous and frightening amount of water below ship, it was also a very narrow path, with several rocks that could rip off the heart of a seaman if he tripped on his deck. To even try going there, a great captain and master was needed.

Why, you ask, would any men go there, after all?

They all desired to be the first and to set their eyes on the virgin lands the abyss protected. If there was magic around it, surely their treasure must be uncountable.

The lonely sailor felt a sudden change in the air. There was no current anymore. Wind had halted completely. Their sails clacked loudly with no other sound than the waves and even those were severely weaker.

The men spotted the abyss. Its rocks stood tall and shadowing the entrance in that cloudless day. No sunlight would come in. There was wreckage where the waves hit the rocks, and no one could tell how old it was, but they were the most clear stay out sign to exist. They didn’t stutter, celebrating the weak wind and waves, and pointing to the abyss amid cheers. The sailor bit his lips anxiously, trying to build bravery to cross the path. He could steal a boat and run away, make his life in the New Indies. Yet, he stayed, looking at the abyss coming closer and closer.

He took steps nearer to it, waiting to observe it growing bigger and more frightening. The water under it was as dark as the night sky and nothing could be seen. Even so, the seaman spotted something, a swirling spark, in its depths.

The screams coming from his fellow crew members took his mind from the deep sea and he helped with the sails, as the ship slowly made its way inside the abyss. When he finished, he could turn himself around as much as he wanted, all he’d see were grey rocks. He finally listened to the weak wind and heard it whistle in his ear playfully, and yet his entire crew was quiet. Something had taken over the atmosphere of the ship. They moved carefully as the sun set upon them. More wreckages came about and they only added to the dangers of the path.

There was nothing for him to do other then go to his net and expect the soft oscillation of the ship to guard his dreams. The sailor prayed before falling asleep, voice muffled and whining, and he apologized for not having prayed before, but he very much would like to feel the warmth of sunshine on his face again.

He woke sweating cold in the middle of the night and gasping for air. His unconsciousness had worked pretty well on giving him the nightmare of drowning and his heart was throbbing. Carefully, he put his feet on the damp floor and walked towards the light coming from the door for the deck. The cold air hit him and he could breathe properly again. A voice could be heard melodically singing and it matched the gentle splash of the waves. Said voice sounded sad and yet charming. It stopped the minute the seaman turned around to find its origin.

Eyes burned through the sailor’s skin and yet he couldn’t see anyone, not even in the observation mast or guiding the ship. It had only ever been this ghost-like when they were at harbor and even so, there was always someone taking care of it. A ship with no crew was of the most unnatural kind. Something shone from in between the rocks, making rapid movement. When the seaman turned to look, there was nothing besides a seashell necklace. If he tried his best, he could perhaps reach it. It would probably be the only spoil he would be able to gather himself and keep, so better take the chance.

With ropes tightened around his body, he leaned over the ship’s border, to reach for the jewel. His feet were shaking, but he put trust in his knots, one arm holding his ropes, while the other trembled and straightened for the chance to touch the pretty seashells. Watching them closer, they were silvery and held similarities with the moon. The sailor only wanted it more. His arm hurt from the stretch, his other hand was sweaty trying to keep him attached to the ship, and his legs started to weaken, but the necklaces looked ever so close, with the ships soft rocking back and forth. He could almost feel its wet and luminous surface on his fingers.

The seaman failed one more time, arm falling and grasping nothing, and he considered giving up. He was so close, he couldn’t. Taking advantage of the ships’ swing and adjusting himself for a bold move, he flexed his knees and jumped, stretching his arm and trusting the ropes to bring him back. Finally, he touched the necklace, picking it up from the rock with a loud “Ay!”. Unfortunately, his feet missed the ship’s border and he felt the lack of ground hitting him, as he made a rapid decay towards the dark sea. Closing his eyes, he expected the water to engulf him and the shock of the cold to hurt like knives against his entire skin. He knew the moment he hit the water he was over. Whatever creature there existed in the abyss wouldn’t allow any living creatures to leave its realm. He took one last breath.

His security system kicked in and the ropes held his torax. Air was completely expelled from his lungs and he might have broken one or two small bones, but he lived, with only small droplets of water touching his skin. The seamen opened his eyes to face the sea and found himself staring at two big dark orbs. Scared, he tried holding himself to his rope helplessly, but he hadn’t thought of a way up yet, only a way he wouldn’t fall. The creature stared at him with no change of expression. It looked almost human, resembling a male being. His hair was dark and glowing due to being wet, with only a few locks looking neon blue when the moonlight hit it. Being in the water, the sailor could only properly see down to his torax, that was decorated with bluish green tattoos of seashells on its shoulder.

Even being so human-like, the creature stirred fear from the seaman’s stomach. His perfect face, with big glowing eyes, sun kissed skin and glistening full lips wasn’t one to bring peace to his heart. He felt lured and trapped at the same time. The sailor tried getting out of his ropes by kicking and struggling, though it was hard when they kept making him lose air.

There was a splash in the water and he finally saw it. Something translucent blue and shining, even in the darkest of nights and oceans. The man had a tail the size of a dolphin’s and its fish scales glittered as he moved through the water. Before the sailor could scream or cry for help, the creature was in front of him.

His hand raised from the water and it had nails sharper than most knives. The seaman squirmed. Death was finally upon him and again, he closed his eyes.

There was the sound of something ripping apart and the man found himself falling on the cold water. He was submerged for a few milliseconds, feet looking for ground where there was none and so, dared opening his eyes, not minding the salt that could come in. The creature was there, looking at him back. His dark hair looked like a dark crown around his face. For the first time, the sailor recognized a different expression on his face: fascination. He smiled at Sicheng, teeth as white as pearls, but no bubbles of air came out of his mouth.

His body bounced back to surface and he opened his mouth to take one loud breathe in. The creature eyed him closely.

“Pretty.” He murmured with humor, and the man was shocked to notice it sounded human. After regaining his breath, he swam to the nearest and safest rocks, pulling himself up and dragging his body out of the sea. Never had he been happier to find land, even if it was in the middle of nowhere and he was trembling from the cold. The creature followed him and leaned on the rock. “Don’t go.”

He knew he shouldn’t look and yet his eyes betrayed him and laid once again on the sea monster. His wet hair fell perfectly on his forehead, showing his blue locks. If he was perfectly dressed and had legs, he could have been mistaken by any prince of any land. The oscillating tail behind him wouldn’t let the sailor forget. “What is this?”

“I don’t know. Care to explain?” The creature raised his risked eyebrow. The sailor couldn’t understand and, seeing so, the seamonster picked a strain of his blue hair and blew it, before dropping in the water. The single strain shone and sank deep in the ocean, as the sailor observed it quietly. Before he could lose it of his sight, he spotted what it also put a light on. The faces of his crew mates in pure bliss, drowned by the sly creature that swam in front of him. “They did as expected. You haven’t though.” The sailor was in shock. Not due to the loss of his mates, but simply for not caring for them. Something far more fascinating took his attention. “You have something that belongs to me, Sicheng.”

The creature gestured towards the seashell necklace that Sicheng was still holding tight in his hand. He handed it over and when his hand touched the other’s, he didn’t feel the cold slime he’d expect from him, but merely wet human skin.

“How-“

“The sea knows what she names.” He informed wisely, as he put the necklace around his neck. Its white moonshine contrasted beautifully again this tanned skin.

“How can someone as gorgeous as you exist?” Sicheng continued, unfazed. The same strength that seemed to have dragged him to the rock he laid was pulling him closer and closer back to the unknown. His body might have been on the rock, but his head was turned to the sea again.

A sad chuckle left the creature’s lips. “Monstrosity and beauty go hand in hand.” As if to demonstrate his beast status, he raised his hand once more and cut his left shoulder. Sicheng was about to express his outrage, but as soon as it started bleeding, the skin magically mend itself.

The sailor shook his head in disbelief. “You’re no monster.”

Again, the same sad smile, with a hint of glow in his eyes. “The enchantment gives that effect.”

“I didn’t drown.” Sicheng pointed out as the creature went silent. He bit his bottom lip and started playing with the water, avoiding the other’s eyes. “What are you?”

“I’m seaborn. Call me Taeil.”

Taeil. The name itself made Sicheng sigh, enamoured.

“Can a human kiss a seaborn?” He questioned, leaning closer and closer. He wouldn’t mind falling in the water if that meant he would be able to see Taeil’s glowing eyes closer. The creature didn’t move and yet didn’t speak. “Is the seaborn’s fatal weapon their silence instead of their singing?”

“It will bond your life to the sea forever.” Taeil looked sad, avoiding Sicheng’s eyes again. The sailor raised his chin with his fingers, making it impossible for him to look anywhere else but him.

“My life is already hers.” He murmured, voice as soft as the weak waves crashing on shore.

“Want it to become mine too?” Taeil whispered, finally coming closer to Sicheng. “I can grant a wish for the one who broke my curse.”

Sicheng didn’t say anything else, he tilted his head and waited for Taeil’s lips to meet his. They were salty, like he had imagined, but also cold, like a winter sea on a sunny day. His hands wrapped around the sailor’s neck and water started dripping, but Sicheng didn’t mind, he only kissed Taeil further, completely drowning on his lips. He ended up falling on the ocean again, but Taeil was there to get him and their lips met again, and again, and again.

It is said that was the first union of man and seaborn. Taeil whispered all the secrets from the ocean to his lover, as they kissed and explored the unmapped lands of the world. Sicheng could never go so far, not having a tail, but he would go on a boat, sailing right next to him, and they would spend their nights on lovely islands, switching between sea and land. One day, Taeil gave him the spell of seaborn youth, and asked him to build a house for them where he could always visit. And so, there lives the young man, between other children of the sea, waiting by the window to spot a tail, expecting it to be of his own Taeil.

༄༄༄

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine taeil with his awaken hair(rip). i write nct social media aus and taeil centric fics 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thegreatmoon94)
> 
> [carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)
> 
>   
xx  
sol


End file.
